Temptations
by I Write Trash and Stuff
Summary: Mona decides to give Shrowdy a second chance, albeit in an unconventional way. - Story written by me! Art was done by the lovely VampiraLady, who you can find on DeviantArt under the same name!


Shrowdy would yawn slightly as he woke from his slumber, arms crossed over his chest, body bathed in darkness while the dirt beneath him clung to the back of his clothes. The experience of sleeping in a coffin was a strange one, one the count had never quite gotten used to... It had been hard for the first few centuries, falling asleep within a wooden box, but over time he'd adapted well enough, finding the compact nature of a coffin somewhat comforting.

He'd lay there in the darkness for a short while, simply relaxing before he decided it was truly time to get up and face the night, letting out a sigh as he moved to push the heavy oak lid of his coffin open.

It did so with a gentle creak, and once it was open the vampire was greeted by a series of familiar sounds, the sounds of his dungeon. The rattling of chains swaying too and fro idly, the deep and distant rumbling coming from Hell (the entrance to which just so happened to be beneath his castle) and the chattering of the belligerent rats in the walls as they went about their business.

All was well.

With the lid open, the baron grunted and sat himself up, uncrossing his arms and resting them on the rim of his coffin, his bloodshot eyes slowly adjusting to the dimly lit conditions of his surroundings.

As he sat there, his tired eyes suddenly lit up, widening as his lips curled up into an excited smile, revealing his pointed canines as he glanced over at the coffin laying next to him.

"My darling, it's time t-" He began, only to trail off as he noticed the lid of the coffin beside his own was already open, its occupant seemingly having awoken long before himself.

His expression fell, and with a disappointed sigh he stood and climbed out of his own resting place, turning to close the lid before he dusted off the dirt that had clung to his clothing, his red eyes half-lidded and lips forming a small, optimistic smile.

"One evening, my dear, I'll awaken to see your smiling face..." He'd state softly to himself before he moved over to the second coffin and closed its lid also, only to then slide his gloved hand over the lid's surface, caressing it tenderly.

"One evening..."

Elsewhere in the castle, the occupant of that second coffin was pacing back and forth across a balcony that overlooked the frigid lake that surrounded Castle Warg, its icy waters still and covered in a thin layer of swirling mist.

Mona had been living within the confines of the castle for some time now, and while Shrowdy had been treating her well (he'd even built a small-scale opera hall within one of the castles spare wings) it didn't make her feel like any less of a prisoner.

She'd been a relatively successful opera singer prior to her abduction, selling out shows in Paris and earning quite the following, but it had been her success that had led to her current situation.

"Okay, so we've tried the main hall, the opera room and the dungeons..." She'd mumble, listing off the various rooms of the castle to Froderick, a small bat that was sat upon her shoulder, leathery wings crossed over his chest and pointed ears twitching softly as the woman spoke.

"I hate to break it to ya babe, but we've tried every room in this place! Well, the rooms that shorty hasn't locked up or has guarded anyway." He'd note, shaking his head some while Mona frowned, ceasing her pacing before she glanced at the lake below, watching the waters sway and shift.

"I'm just so tired of it all Froderick, all the searching and the waiting... I am, how you say, exhausted?" The vampiress would sigh, lifting a hand to rub her forehead.

"Aw, come on! We can't give up yet..." Froderick would whisper, gently nudging the woman before his beady blue eyes lit up, "Hey, I know a place we haven't checked yet!"

Mona looked up, her tired eyes coming to rest upon the bat, "Oh?"

"Shortys room!" The bat would grin, looking very proud of the fact he'd thought that up, although Mona merely bit her lower lip and let out an apprehensive huff of breath.

"But what if he catches us?" She'd ask, raising a brow before Froderick chuckled.

"Relax, what's the worst he could do? He already has you all locked up in this castle, and he's too much of a coward to actually punish you for breaking any of his stupid rules... C'mon, if we don't find the key in there, we'll call it a night and go relax in the opera hall, alright?"

Mona would think for a short while, drumming her slender fingers against the stone railing of the balcony before eventually nodding and stepping back, "Alright, we'll look there... But if we get caught, it's on you." She'd smile, lifting a hand to gently scratch Froderick's head.

With that, they headed back into the castle and made their way towards Shrowdy's bedchamber. The interior of the castle was just as uninviting than the outside, boasting twisted gothic architecture, strange decorations and an overall creepy atmosphere.

The walk wasn't too long, however, and soon enough Mona and Froderick reached the door to Shrowdy's room. Mona eyed the heavy wooden door, lifting a finger and pressing it to her lips as she started to have second thoughts, although soon Froderick sighed and nudged her, his eyes brows waggling.

"C'mon, we're not getting any younger here!"

The vampiress frowned at that, but soon huffed and pushed the door open, that oak door creaking softly as it revealed the room beyond. The room was very similar to Mona's bedroom, spacious and well kept, with a large fourposter bed, a dresser and a writing desk covered in sheets of paper and old tatty books, many of which seemed to be related to art.

On the far wall, there was a large canvas painting of a woman, stern and proper looking... She bore quite the resemblance to Shrowdy himself. On the same wall, there were also other pictures, mainly landscapes and the occasional portrait.

"Huh, seems like our 'friend' is really into art... Makes sense I guess, after all when you're an immortal 'dorkpire' you gotta have hobbies!" Froderick chuckled, hopping off Mona's shoulder and fluttering over to the writing desk where he'd land and peer at the papers left there.

Mona meanwhile began to search the room, hoping that she'd find the key that Shrowdy had so diligently hidden from her, however, she'd barely made any progress before Froderick began to snicker and waved her over, perking the vampiress's interest.

"Oh toots, you've gotta see this stuff... It's comedy gold!" The bat cackled, and once Mona joined him and peered at the papers, she felt her cheeks go red and her eyes widened some.

Upon the desk were ten or so drawings, two of which were less than savoury, showing her in compromising positions. Admittedly Shrowdy wasn't a born artist, specialising in stick figures and scribbles, but it was still a rather embarrassing sight.

However, as she eyed the drawings she noticed a few that were less lewd and more... Endearing, in a strange way. They were crudely drawn, yes, but there had obviously been quite a bit of care put into them.

And for some small, strange reason... Mona didn't feel disgusted by these pictures, in fact, she actually felt rather flattered! While Froderick continued to examine the pictures Mona felt her mind wander.

She remembered how she and Shrowdy had first met, a friend introducing her to the pint-sized baron... At the time she'd found the man rather charming, albeit a little odd and eccentric. He had told her stories of his homeland, of his experiences travelling the world, it had all been very interesting.

She was snapped from her thoughts however when a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Ah, here you are... May I ask why you're in my room?" Shrowdy's voice floated through the air, the short vampire stood in the doorway, hands behind his back and brows raised as he glanced at Mona, and then to Froderick who had a smug smirk upon his lips.

"Hey, I didn't know you were into erotic art!" He'd laugh, causing the vampire to blink and, with a snap of his fingers, make those drawings vanish in a puff of purple smoke, the short vampire no-doubt moving them somewhere safe from prying eyes.

"Those are private, you wretched winged rodent!" With that, he then glanced at Mona, his angry expression turning to one of nervousness, "Mona, my black rose, I didn't... Um... Mean any disrespect! Your figure, it's just... Ah..." The vampire stuttered, while Mona felt her cheeks grow ever redder, eyes glancing at the floor.

"N-No, it's alright Shrowdy... I don't mind." She'd offer the smaller man a kind, albeit small, smile while both Froderick and Shrowdy looked surprised.

"You don't mind? Babe, the guy drew pictures of you... Ya know... Stuffing the taco!" The bat noted, only for Mona to wave a hand.

"Faire taire!" She'd hiss, causing the bat to frown some.

"Geez, fine! If ya need me, I'll be in my roost... Crazy vampires..." He'd grumble before flying past both Mona and Shrowdy, deciding he'd had enough of the pair for the day.

"Anyway, I really don't mind Shrowdy, truly... If anything, I think it's rather joli." The vampiress then glanced back to her shorter host, who had since composed himself.

"Well, ahem... I'm glad you like them, my dark darling! I was... Too anxious to show you such things, after all, we've not been on the best of terms since I kidn-er-relocated you." He'd chuckle softly, adjusting his collar while Mona glanced to the side, nodding some before an idea crept into her head.

"Shrowdy, would you like to have dinner together this evening?" She'd ask, raising a brow, "I... I feel as if we got off on the, how you say, wrong feet?"

Shrowdy snickered at that, clearing his throat, "Er, it's the 'wrong foot' my love, but to answer your question, I would be delighted! I shall fetch us the finest wine and bl-um-soup from the village nearby, and when I return we may dine together in the dining room." The vampire smiled, although he then eyed the woman curiously.

"You and that rodent aren't planning anything, are you?" He'd ask slowly, having been duped in the past, although Mona quickly shook her head and approached the shorter man, causing his eyes to widen some as she lifted her hands to rest them upon his shoulders, Shrowdy now looking up at Mona, as well as her rather impressive chest.

And it was then the baron became aware of how tight his pants had become.

"Please Shrowdy, we're not planning anything... I simply wish for us to get to know one another, to start again..." She'd offer the now blushing man a smile, the hands upon his shoulders slowly moving up to cup his red cheeks, "You can trust me, mon petit compte..."

The shorter vampire gulped softly, feeling his black, shrivelled heart flutter before he nodded some and stepped back, eyes darting around the room, "Aha, of course! I shall... Uh... Be back as soon as possible, my darling!" With that, he vanished within a poof of black smoke, leaving Mona alone in the count's room, her pink lips curling up into a small, devious smile.

This evenings meal was going to be interesting.

It took a while for Shrowdy to return to the castle, the small vampire having collected plenty of 'wine' and 'soup' for his and Mona's meal, Shrowdy watching his clay golem prepare their meal within the castles old but impressive kitchen.

Eventually, the meals were prepared and Shrowdy moved to the castle dining room, having his golem set the table before bringing their food out.

"Mona, my dark darling, dinner is served!" He called, voice echoing through the halls of the castle before he took his seat at the table, gloved hands resting upon its smooth wooden surface as he patiently waited for Mona to join him.

However, nothing could prepare the vampire for what he'd see once Mona entered the dining room.

The vampiress wasn't dressed in her usual attire, that dark purple gown and cape replaced with an almost transparent silk scarf and a matching dark purple over-bust corset, that left very little to the imagination.

Shrowdy wasn't sure he'd ever seen Mona wear so little, and was taken aback by just how well she pulled that look off, the minimalist outfit showing off the woman's rather voluptuous, pale skinned form.

"M-Mona, my love... Ah... What are you w..." The vampire stammered as Mona slowly approached the table, her barely covered breasts bouncing upon her chest with each step, Shrowdy's eyes watching them jiggle while Mona pouted some.

"What's the matter Shrowdy? Don't you like it?" She'd ask as she finally sat down, the vampiress crossing her arms on the table and leaning forward just ever so slightly, letting the man across from her get a decent view of her cleavage, which only caused him to have further trouble speaking.

"What? N-No! I... I think it looks wonderful! It really, uh... Compliments your bre-er-beauty!" He'd nod, offering the woman a nervous smile while Mona giggled softly, lifting a hand to cover her lips.

"Thank you, cher... Shall we eat?" She'd then ask, glancing down at her meal, picking up her cutlery to begin while Shrowdy quickly nodded, licking his lips anxiously.

"Yes, that's a splendid idea!" He was eager to avert his attention to something else, fidgeting slightly in his seat as his pants had grown tight once more, a rather sizeable tent now pitched between his legs.

The vampire was thankful Mona couldn't see it, as he was sure he'd die of embarrassment if she could.

The meal itself was civil enough, although every now and then Mona would catch Shrowdy casting her anxious glances, his bloodshot eyes drinking in her figure, something that both amused and flattered the vampiress greatly.

By the end of the meal, Shrowdy was sweating lightly, dabbing his lips with a napkin before he cleared his throat, "That was very pleasant, my darling dark rose!" He'd smile, trying to act casual while Mona nodded, lifting her glass and sipping her crimson wine, that cool coppery liquid earning a soft, content sigh from the woman before she placed the glass aside and smirked some, licking her lips slowly to both savour the taste and cause Shrowdy to squirm softly within his seat.

"Mm, it was indeed! Although you seemed distracted... Is everything alright?" She'd then ask, giggling some while Shrowdy gulped and glanced to the side.

"Well, you... Ah... Your outfit is awfully... Revealing, my dear..." He'd begin, trying to pick his words carefully as he lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck while Mona simply smiled and suddenly stood, slowly making her way around the long table towards Shrowdy's end, causing the vampire to quickly grow quiet, eyes nervously watching the woman as sweat trickled down over his forehead, the poor man's nerves getting the better of him.

Soon enough she was stood beside Shrowdy's chair, moving one hand to rest on the back of it as she lent over him, first peering down at him before her gaze drifted south, eyes soon coming to rest on his noticeable bulge, the woman biting her lower lip and hissing softly.

"Oh Shrowdy, why didn't you tell me I was making you so... Uncomfortable?" She'd ask, the hand upon the back of his chair moving to gently cradle the back of the man's head, fingers gently smoothing his hair while the vampire's mouth opened and closed, Shrowdy lost for words as Mona snickered some.

"Why don't you stand up, hm?" She'd then ask, and almost immediately Shrowdy did as she'd said, now stood upon his chair, legs quivering and mouth dry as Mona offered him a comforting smile, "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you..."

Shrowdy was now almost eye level with the vampiress, hands resting at his sides as he nodded some, "I-I'm perfectly relaxed, it's just... H-Hot in h-woah!" He'd squeak as one of Mona's hands came to rest upon his bulge, the woman gently kneading it with the palm of her hand while Shrowdy's eyes fluttered and closed, the baron letting out a soft groan while Mona smiled some and began to slowly unbutton his trousers.

"There you go, détends-toi~" She'd whisper, and soon enough she'd opened up his trousers and tugged them down slightly, which allowed the man's rather impressive member to spring free, the sight causing Mona to blink and gasp softly.

He was so big!

"Oh, ma parole!" The woman would exclaim, admiring his slightly greyish length, her hand soon coming to rest around his base as she examined it. He was easily longer than most other men she'd ever met and was reasonably thick. His balls weren't half bad either, rounded and heavy.

Slowly, Mona began to stroke the baron from his base to the tip, repeating this motion while watching the man squirm and gasp out, his body trembling softly as his lengthy cock began to twitch and tremble, a few shiny beads of pre dripping from his tip and wetting Mona's hand as she jerked him off.

"O-Oh Mona, my dark rose... Y-Your hand is... Ohhhh..." He'd huff, panting as he felt himself growing closer and closer to his limit. It had been so long since anyone had touched him in such a way that he didn't have the best stamina, and as Mona noticed how close he was getting she smirked some and switched hands, moving to grab Shrowdy's empty wine glass before bringing it to rest against the tip of his cock as it drooled profusely, the vampire panting while Mona sped her hand up, biting her lower lip.

"donne-le moi, ma chérie... Chaque goutte!" She'd moan softly, and within moments Shrowdy cried out, gritting his teeth and tensing up as he came hard, dick throbbing in Mona's hand while thick strings of cum shot from his tip, Mona grinning as she watched that warm cum slowly fill the wineglass, that slimy liquid soon filling it completely and drooling over the rim, trickling to the floor and even dirtying Mona's hand.

After a few moments, Shrowdy huffed and slowly sat back down, his cock twitching as he opened an eye to gaze up at Mona, who was smiling back down at him, slowly bringing that cum filled glass to her lips, sipping it while Shrowdy watched, blinking in shock as she slowly gulped that cum down, thin streams trickling down her chin as she did so.

It only took a few seconds for the woman to drain the glass dry, and once finished she licked her lips clean and placed the glass back on the table.

"Oh Shrowdy, that tasted divine! So much better than the wine you bring me..." She'd purr, grinning before she leant down, lifting a hand to cup the man's slightly pointed chin, "How about we head to my room, hm?" She'd then ask, the vampire quickly nodding.

"Y-Yes! I mean... Ahem... I-I'd like that very much, my darling..." And with that, Mona led the vampire back to her room, and all the while poor Shrowdy's dick hung freely, bobbing up and down with each step.

Eventually, Shrowdy would find himself stood beside the woman's bed while Mona removed her silk scarf and gently draped it over the shorter man's shoulders, "Now, let's have some real fun... Please, bring me that foot-stool."

Shrowdy nodded quickly, moving to grab the small item of furniture before waddling back to the bed, and with some direction from Mona he placed it down and watched as Mona slowly began to slip out of her clothes, slowly peeling off that dark purple corset and letting it fall to the floor, leaving her naked before the man as she moved to slowly bend over her bed, breasts resting against the mattress while Shrowdy would get an eyeful of the woman's shapely ass, and more than a decent look at her dripping pussy.

"Now, stand on the footstool and show me what you can do~" Mona cooed, glancing over her shoulder at Shrowdy, who blushed and did as he was told, climbing onto the footstool before moving to rest his gloved hands upon her soft ass cheeks, slowly gripping and parting them to gain easier access to her sex.

"I-I can't believe you're letting me do this, my dear..." He'd huff softly, amazed by the turn the night had taken while he slowly lined his cock up with her pussy, soon pressing his tip against it before he gave a thrust forwards, burying half of his length inside of the vampiress in one smooth motion, causing Mona to arch her back and moan some.

"O-Oh Shrowdy! Haaa... You may be short, but your big where it counts, merde!" She'd groan, licking her lips and pushing back against her shorter partner, who eagerly began to fuck his dark bride, hefty balls slapping against her soft skin as he started to go to town, the room filled with the lewd, wet sounds of sex.

"Mona, your so tight... I-I can't last..." Shrowdy would moan, hunched over as he pumped his hips back and forth, cock glistening with Mona's juices, her pussy dripping and twitching around his length.

"J-Just a little more Shrwody, baise-moi! I'm so close~!" Mona would squeal, her legs trembling while Shrowdy nodded and tried to hold on for as long as he could, lips parted and tongue lolling past them as he felt his mind slowly but surely go blank, the pressure of an approaching orgasm taking its toll on the poor man.

It wasn't long until Shrowdy would feel Mona's pussy tighten around his cock, squeezing it greedily as she let loose a scream of pleasure, the tip of Shrowdy's length apparently pushing against an particularly sensitive spot as she came hard, her sweet juices splashing against his crotch and balls, which in turn caused Shrowdy to cry out and give one last, deep thrust into the woman, cumming hard and quickly flooding that love tunnel with his hot cum, which drooled out around his cock and dribbled to the floor.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, basking in the pleasure they were giving each other before Shrwody finally pulled out of Mona and flopped onto the bed beside her, panting and huffing softly while Moan groaned some, moving to crawl up onto the bed fully before she wrapped her arms around her smaller lover, pulling the man close.

"Mona, that was..." He'd begin, only to he gently shushed by his lover.

"Hush, mon chéri... Repose-toi maintenant, tu l'as mérité~" She'd croon, only to then plant her soft lips to Shrowdy's own, holding it for a few moments before she pulled back and settled down to rest.

Shrowdy did the same soon after, head resting comfortably against the woman's breasts, his eyes dopey and lips curled up into a small, smitten smile.

It looked as if the future for both himself and Mona was looking less dire now, and he was eager to see what it held.

For now, however, he decided to settle on resting, closing his eyes and slowly slipping into a deep slumber while being held in his taller lovers arms.

His nights had just gotten brighter.


End file.
